Chocapic sexy
by Helduath
Summary: Ils avaient faim ... Ils allaient se dévorer ... Mais avec des chocapics, c'est mieux ! [Brigrim] *Yaoi* Lemon*


**[Merci à Florimelles pour son aide pour la correction de cette fanfiction. Rosgrim et Brioche s'appartiennent (malheureusement :p ). Bonne lecture ! **

**- Loupiotte94]**

* * *

><p>L'orage grondait au loin tandis qu'un jeune homme sortit de la supérette de son quartier. Il jeta un regard inquiet au ciel devenant de plus en plus sombre et menaçant. Il remonta le col de sa veste en cuir marron foncé, et remit en place son écharpe en laine. Un sourire tendre lui vient en caressant la douceur de la laine tout en pensant à la personne qui l'avait offerte pour son anniversaire passé, mais il le perdit en sentant son portable vibrer dans la poche extérieure de son manteau. Il le sortit pour lire le SMS qui fît réapparaitre ce même sourire, amoureux.<p>

_"Tu les as ?"_

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Ce message venait de son ami et compagnon. C'était lui, qui l'avait supplié d'aller chercher sa ration de céréales chocolatées qu'il aimait tant. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne les préférait pas plus que lui, mais c'était une question stupide.

_"Rosgrim ... !"_

Le dit Rosgrim ricana au second message en imaginant son colocataire lui faisant une moue triste et adorable à la fois. Il se gratta sa barbe de cinq jours bien taillée, et répondit au message.

_"Peut-être ... "_

Il se mit à rire en imaginant cette moue devenir un visage choqué et outré, et se mit en route vers leur appartement. Au détour d'une rue, il rencontra le regard de deux jeunes filles qui le fixèrent d'une intensité qui le rendit mal-à-l'aise, et l'arrêta. Elles se mirent à chuchoter entre elles, et il distingua nettement son pseudo prononcé dans un soupir d'allégresse. Sa nervosité grandit d'un coup quand les deux adolescentes se tournèrent en même temps vers lui. Une pensée vers son ami, qui lui étant habitué à être reconnu dans la rue, le prenait à la plaisanterie. De son côté, Rosgrim était encore loin d'y d'être habitué et il devait avouer qu'il préférait rencontrer ses abonnés protégé derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux brun courts de gêne, et il sursauta légèrement quand les filles prirent la parole.

- Bonsoir Rosgrim.

Leurs deux grands sourires le rassurèrent, et il se calma en douceur.

- Bonsoir les filles.

Elles rirent avant de reprendre la route comme si c'était normal ... ce qui l'était parfaitement. Dire bonsoir à quelqu'un. Rosgrim ne s'attendait pas seulement à cela. Il pensait qu'elles allaient lui demander son autographe, mais finalement une simple salutation avait suffi. Etrange.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit la route vers l'immeuble qui n'était qu'à quelques pas. Mais une voix familière l'interpella.

- Mickaël !

Il leva la tête pour voir son colocataire penché à la fenêtre de la cuisine, le fixant d'un regard intense. Il lui offrit un grand sourire en lui montrant son sac en plastique qui fît briller de mille feux les yeux gris. Il secoua la tête amusé tout en tapant le digicode, et rentra dans le hall pour prendre les escaliers et monter quatre à quatre l'étage le séparant de leur appartement. Sans surprise, il découvrit la porte entrouverte, et à peine entré, il fut plaqué contre la porte qui fut fermée dans un claquement brusque. Il n'eut le temps de comprendre que deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes avec passion. Il ferma les yeux, et enroula l'un de ses bras autour des hanches familières, et son autre main alla jouer avec les mèches courtes sur la nuque de son amant. Le baiser devient peu à peu enflammé. Le jeune amant ouvrit le manteau de Rosgrim, et le fit glisser sur ses épaules, le faisant tomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat. L'écharpe fut dénouée et tomba sur le tas formant le manteau. Les deux bouches se lâchèrent arrachant un soupir de frustration aux deux amoureux, qui rouvrirent les yeux pour se fixer avec une lueur embrassée.

- Tu les as ... parce que j'ai faim. Susurra Grégoire, d'un ton sensuel qui fît soupirer Mickaël.

- Moi aussi, j'ai faim. Souffla du même ton, Mickaël.

Il appuya la main sur la nuque du petit brun, écrasant de nouveau leurs bouches qui se découvrirent avec douceur, puis une petite langue mutine demandant l'entrée en léchant les lèvres de ses consœurs. Les deux langues se joignirent rendant le baiser sulfureux et l'appétit des deux amants devient insatiable. Mickaël attrapa les jambes de son compagnon, qui comprit la demande et les enroula autour des hanches les faisant soupirer à l'unisson. Les deux érections prisonnières des jeans se frôlèrent, rendant fous les deux amants. Grégoire écarta son visage pour plonger dans la nuque et torturer la peau accessible à l'aide de ses lèvres et de ses dents. Le barbu eut dû mal à rejoindre leur chambre, mais quand ses jambes cognèrent les rebords de leur lit, il lâcha le plus petit qui rebondit sur le matelas.

- Mais tu es malade ? S'indigna Grégoire.

Mickaël haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin, malicieux. Il voulait jouer, et d'un certain côté se venger d'avoir encore été allé faire les courses pendant que monsieur jouait en compagnie d'un certain Siphano. Non, Rosgrim n'était absolument pas jaloux.

- Non, j'ai juste faim. Dit-il avec un sourire devenu presque malsain, qui fît frissonner le plus jeune des deux.

Mickaël se baissa, et prit la boîte de céréales, et l'ouvrit sous les yeux bleu gris de son compagnon, intrigué.

- Tu vas manger mes céréales devant moi, pour te venger parce que je t'ai encore demander d'aller en chercher ... c'est ça ? Soupira Grégoire avec une moue mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Peut-être ...

- Tu es un gamin, Monsieur Grim.

- Merci, Monsieur Brioche.

Le dit Monsieur Grim s'assit sensuellement sur les hanches de Monsieur Brioche, et donna un coup de rein le faisant gémir. Il se pencha en glissant ses mains sur les flancs tout en relevant le t-shirt vers le haut. Grégoire comprit le geste, et l'enleva. Mickaël fit de même, et le balança dans un coin de la chambre avant de reprendre la boite de céréales avec un grand sourire. Il prit une poignée dans le paquet, et déposa la boîte sur le sol au pied du lit. Entre deux doigts, il prit un pétale et le mit entre ses lèvres sans l'avaler. Il se pencha vers le visage de Grégoire, qui entrouvrit la bouche et le croqua. La moitié fut croquée et avalée par Mickaël, qui se mit à onduler, laissant échapper des soupirs langoureux sous le regard embué de plaisir de son amant, sous lui. Voulant encore jouer, Mickaël posa trois pétales sur le torse jusqu'à la limite du pantalon, et les frissons de son amant lui donnèrent confirmation que son jeu était apprécié. La bouche alla jouer avec la gorge et la nuque avant de descendre en mordillant ou léchant la peau à portée; puis elle mangea le premier pétale. Puis le second, faisant gémir de plus en plus fort Grégoire, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son aine. Une main malicieuse déboutonna et fit descendre la braguette pour laisser l'érection être prise en main, faisant se cambrer le corps sous le coup du plaisir devenu un peu plus intense. La bouche arriva sur le troisième pétale, qu'elle dévora avec appétit avant de s'amuser avec le nombril avec la langue qui y rentra et en sortit, mimant l'acte. Tandis que la main se glissait dans le boxer et se mit à masser le sexe avec douceur. Grégoire émit un petit cri. Le massage augmenta d'intensité rendant fou le brun qui se mit à pousser de plus en plus de cris. Mais un plus grand cri fut poussé quand la main fut remplacée par une bouche gourmande, qui tourmenta le membre jusqu'à l'explosion.

Mickaël releva la tête, en se léchant le coin des lèvres comme un chat abreuvé, et regarda son amant essayant de reprendre son souffle d'un air tendre. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges et les yeux bruns brillants de milles feux de plaisir. Il était magnifique.

- Tu as toujours faim, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, avec une voix rauque et légèrement cassée.

- Oui, toujours.

- Ça tombe bien, c'est à moi de manger ...

Grégoire fit basculer Mickaël sur le dos tout en l'embrassant, et il alla piocher dans la boite à son tour. C'était son tour de jouer et de le dévorer.

Cette nuit, fut emplie de cris d'amour et de plaisir, mais surtout d'appétissants pétales au chocolat.


End file.
